Ripe For The Taking
by PennCrawford
Summary: Never tell Mark Sloan he can't have something. It only makes him want it more. McStizzie and MerDer. More summary inside.
1. Maneating Intern

**Hey Guys! I deleted Passion Taste Better because I didn't like the direction it was going in and it wasn't getting that many responses. So I revised it and made it to a different story. Hope you like!**

Summary: Meredith is Mark's little sister. Mark and Derek are residents and Meredith is an intern. They all live together in a house near the hospital. Izzie is childhood friend of Meredith.

Mark Sloan sat in the kitchen wondering how he got to this point in his life. He and Derek had planned their lives from when they were little. Graduate high school, go to the same college, finish medical school at the top of their class, and then after all the necessary step to climbing the hospital ladder finally build their own practice. And so far everything was going as planned, but what wasn't planned was the unexpected showing of Mark's younger sister, Meredith.

Mark remembered that day like it was yesterday, the day he finally had his sister back.

_It was the beginning of Derek and Mark's senior year and her freshman year_._Derek was at the library studying claiming that he could never study near Mark when he was watching a game, that all he did was yell. It was raining so Mark was in his reclining chair watching back to back basketball games. He was mid scream when he heard a knock on the door. _

_Grumpily he got up checked his personal calendar to check if he had a date for tonight. 'Nope, one of the few days empty' he thought as he walked to the door. He opened the door not prepared for the figure on the other side._

_Meredith._

_He did nothing to cover the shock that graced his face. He and Derek hadn't seen her since she was 14. When she was younger they were close especially with the absentee people they called parents. They used to pull pranks all over the house, each taking turns of who would take the blame. They never really yelled at Mark and he never knew if it was because they just cared less or because he was boy. But they yelled at Meredith, saying it was unbecoming of a woman. Soon she was sent to boarding school and they drifted further and further apart. He thought that maybe she blamed him for her getting sent to boarding school. That maybe if she hadn't listened to him and his plans she wouldn't have been shipped off. They hardly talked when she was away and when she did come home for vacations because he was usually at Derek's._

"_Hey Stranger" she said soaked to the bone with bags in her hands. "You going to let me in"_

_Mark just nodded his head and moved out the way. When she noticed he didn't say anything she dropped her bag and let out the deep breath she was holding._

"_Can you say something?"_

"_What do you want me to say? I haven't seen you in four years. You hardly talked to me when you came home from sch--"_

"_They said they would cut me off" she explained_

"_What?"_

"_They said that if I got in trouble anymore they would cut me off. That I had to start acting like a young lady and they thought it would be best if I were away from you. I was young…and I was scared" she said tearing up. "And I'm sorry"_

_He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her in for a hug. He always hated to see her cry. "So what made them change their mind" he asked quietly._

"_They didn't. This college has one of the best medical programs in the country" she smiled sheepishly. "They couldn't exactly say no when I applied"_

"_Always looking for a loophole, aren't you Mer" he laughed._

"_So can I stay?"_

"_Well you left me with no choice. I can't exactly kick you in a street with the rain and everything"_

_She scoffed as she punched him in the arm "You're still a jerk"_

"_I missed you too"_

Mark was broken out of his trance by the sound of her voice.

"Hey Mark, guess what." Meredith screamed after getting off the phone.

"What?" Mark asked amused at his sister's excitement.

"Izzie's coming to intern at Seattle Grace" she smiled happily

"Who the hell is Izzie?"

"Come on, Mark remember she went to boarding school with me and her parents house was down the block from ours. She used to sleep over the house all the time"

"Oh yeah the little chubby one who was always in our fridge sure I remember" he said with smirk.

Meredith playfully smacked him in his arm. "Stop it she's going to start at the hospital soon, isn't that great. I mean we never lost touch so it's not like we have to catch up on anything we can just pick up where things left off."

"Well isn't that great for you and the supermarket if she still has the same appetite she had back then" laughing at the glare he was receiving from his sister.

"Stop being such a jerk"

"Aw but that's what makes me, me"

"Whatever, well she's coming over today. I might have to go pick her up from the airport around five but when she gets here. Be. Nice." She warned narrowing her eyes at him.

"Scout's honor" his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"I'm serious Mark, now what's for breakfast"

As they were eating breakfast the doorbell rang and Meredith ran to the door "Derek, where is your key? I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one" she said walking away from the door

"Cute, very cute" he said sarcastically as he entered the house

"I know. I try" she continued to walk away with a smirk.

"You know she acts more like you everyday. I think your rubbing off on her." Derek stated as he and Mark sat on the couch

"I know isn't it great!"

"She's the same with guys as you are with women" laughing as Mark's smile feel from his face.

"Not possible I have a GPS on that girl, I'm like the damn CIA with those guys. They know if they sit too close they can hear a gun shot in the distance"

Derek laughed at Mark's serious face.

"She's twenty-six years old. You can't monitor every guy she dates."

"And why not men today are dogs"

"Namely the ones that act like you"

"Exactly so who would know better than me"

"So, what am I your partner in crime?"

"Yes, as my best friend your Agent #2"

"Agent #2, how come I'm number 2 why can't you be 2.

"A second ago you were laughing at me and now you want to be numero uno, I don't think so Sheppard"

"Your sister is as indecisive as you anyway. She doesn't like commitment either"

"I know that. And a part of me is happy about that but another doesn't want her growing up alone with just her brother by her side, you know" he finished as he heard the door bell.

The bell rang three more times before Mark got to the door. "Hold on a sec" he said then stubbed his toe against the chair "God Damn it, Derek go get that" he screamed hopping on one foot to grab the other.

"Sure because that's what I do right, listen to Agent #1" Derek asked jokingly.

"Derek just shut up and get the door"

Just as Derek was getting to the door they heard Meredith up stairs. "Hey was that the door"

"Kind of late there don't you think" he said sarcastically

"Shut up" she replied. Derek opened the door and Mark instantly stopped hopping and stared at the girl in front of them. His gaze skimmed her from the bottom up with legs that looked like they never end in her tight jeans and pumps and her long blond hair that was skimming her shoulder blades.

"You must be looking for me" Mark said as he stepped in front of Derek. "May I ask who you ar--"

"Izzie!" Meredith screamed she ran down the stairs as fast as she could to give her a hug.

_Izzie!! That is NOT the bulldozer I remember. _

"Hey Meredith. I missed you." Izzie said as she squeezed her friend back.

"Oh my god you look so different" Meredith gasped

"Is that a nice way of saying wow you don't look fat" she laughed as Meredith tried to cover her tracks. "I was joking, this is what sports and Yoga does to a girl. Especially a girl who had a lot of stress in her life and needed a way to burn it off"

Then she looked up at Mark and smiled "Sloan" then looked him up and down. "Mom did used to say men look better with age but I didn't think that jerks were included in that" she smirked up at him.

"I'm not sure how I should take that" Mark frowned.

"Trust me it was a compliment"

"Not the age part" he said not noticing that she called him a jerk after he heard the word age.

"Aw that's okay the gray hairs are really going to bring out your blue eyes" she smiled trying not to laugh at his reaction.

I'm thirty, I do not have grey hair" automatically reaching to touch his hair.

"Izzie stop trying to flirt with Mark" she said as she pushed Izzie towards the stairs before turning back. "Pretty hot for a chubby kid huh Mark." She smirked knowingly at how Mark was staring at Izzie when she came to the door.

"Her friend is going to be an intern. Hmm she didn't peg me as a person who would be in the medical field?" Derek asked as he watched them go up stairs.

"Why because she was blond, had legs for miles, and looked like a man-eater."

"Don't even think about it Mark"

"What?"

"You play another one of Meredith's friends and Meredith said she would cut off your manhood" Derek said laughing.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because it makes you feel like a man" Derek smirked.

"I'm under control alright" Mark replied as his thoughts were still on those pairs of pumps and the legs that never ended.

**MerDer scenes will come soon. Just needed to get the background story in first. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews Make My Day. So Press that Review button**


	2. Uglier Friends Would Help

**To:**_** Sally, melako17, **__**brightandshiney, **__**merder4ever1**_**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter**

A few weeks passed and Izzie and Meredith were joined by the hip. Mark, of course, wasn't complaining, all because he wasn't "allowed" to touch doesn't mean he didn't look. And he looked _a lot. _It's not like he was breaking a law or anything. Plus he wouldn't cross that boundary with his sisters' best friend especially after the way Meredith laid it in on him after Izzie went to unpack at the Archfield and he made the simple of saying that Izzie could stay here and sleep with him in his bed.

.Mark finally had his day off and was in the living room watching ESPN yelling at the game when he heard the door.

He opened the door and there was Izzie standing in the door way looking great as usual. "Yell at the T.V. any louder there and they just might hear you in New York."

"Ah Izzie always a pleasure" he replied sarcastically though that didn't stop his eyes from trailing down her body. "Meredith isn't home yet" he added.

"I know she told me to wait for her here. I'm staying over, you don't mind do you" she said staring in his eyes moving closer.

He cleared his throat and moved back slightly. "No, not at all, go sit down"

She walked in at he looked after her. The way she swayed he hips were enough to make him forget all about ESPN. He took a deep breath and walked back to his recliner to find Izzie sitting there already.

"Um that's my seat" he stated.

"But you weren't sitting here"

"I was getting the door for you" he said incredulously

"And I thank you for your great hospitality" she smirked.

Mark looked at her and knew she had no intentions of moving so he picked her up and dropped her on the couch.

"Or not so great" she countered.

"Your always here or with one of those stupid wannabe Marks. Why is that?"

"Wannabe Marks', full of yourself much" she said laughing.

"Confidence sweetheart, confidence." He smirked

She rolled her eyes even though she knew his so called confidence turned her on to the point where she wanted to jump on him. But she had learned all about him from Meredith and half the nurses at Seattle Grace. She wasn't desperate enough to fall at the feet of Mark Sloan for sex. She knows his type she almost married his type once and she wasn't going through that again.

Plus she remembers when she used to go over to their old house and Mark and all his friends where there. Every time she would pass the living room she could hear the snickering and snide comments they made about her weight. The bad part about it all was that that's when she had a crush on him. She put on a brave face in front of them but cried when she got home she cried and what made it worse was that her house was always empty. So she would cry in solitude, no one to ask if she was ok, and no one to care. It wasn't a shining point in her childhood but it was still there.

And she remembered it vividly, so no she wasn't going to become one of Mark's whores she had too much pride for that but she will get him back, as childish as it sounds, she will and what better way to do that them to tease him with thing he loves so dearly: sex. She just needed a steady plan and why not use the information Meredith gave her.

"So anyway what are you watching" she said trying to keep her cool

"The Heat vs. Celtics game, you know how this game goes?" he asked.

"No not really" she said a little too innocently. "Can you pass me the chips?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't fee like stretching, you almost put my back out when I carried you"

"Hey" she threw a pillow at him

"How about this you name me at least five players from any team and I'll do you one favor." He suggested thinking after this she'll give up and shut up so he could finish watching the game.

"Ray Allen, Dwayne Wade, Yao Ming, Steve Nash, and Dirk Nowitzki." She smiled.

His smirk dropped "How'd you--"

"It might have to do with the fact that I've played basketball since 4th grade." She smirked happy to see that she had shaken him.

"Meredith said you do things like this all the time." She continued. "I always knew you have a thing for games" She whispered the last part seductively. He looked up at her with lustful eyes then they heard the door open.

"Hey Mark" she said clueless as she closed the door. "Come on Izzie, let's go upstairs."

"Yeah sure" she got up and saw that Meredith was already making her way up the stairs. She turned back around. "I'll save that favor for another time" she winked and turned trying to contain the laughter she felt tickling her throat after seeing his reaction.

0000000000000000000

Mark woke up the next morning from a sleepless dream. He got dressed and went for his morning run with Derek.

"So how are things going with you lately?" Derek asked as they jogged threw the nearby park

"Good, why?"

"You just seem a little distracted today that's all" he ventured noting the unresponsive face that Mark has had since last night.

"Nothing, I'm just running Derek. Something you should try" he snapped.

"Ouch testy must have something to do with one of your flavors of the week" Derek laughed knowing that when ever Mark was dazed it was usually because of women.

"It's not...and by the way my flavors of the week? No, I'm not like you I use more than 7 days, its more like flavors of the month. I need the whole 30 to31 days to organize the ladies in my life." He said smugly as they kept on running.

"Fine then its something you don't have… or maybe it's someone" Derek said a he came to a realization.

"You don't know what you're talking about" he denied instantly.

"Oh yes I do, I can see the sexual frustration etched in your face, you want Izzie bad, don't you? And there is nothing you can do about it because Meredith will kill you." Derek laughed

"You don't know what you're talking about. I sure as hell don't know what your talking about, so how bout we drop this."

"Whatever you say" Derek said smirking knowingly.

00000000000000000

Mark got on his own back to hear "I'll be there for you" by Bon Jovi blasting threw the house.

He walked up stairs to see Meredith's door slightly open he peeks in to see Izzie in an old Patriots football jersey and pajama shorts dancing around with a brush in her hand singing-along. He couldn't help the huge smile that covered his face as he continued to watch her.

Izzie was jumping on the bed still singing when she turned around and finally noticed Mark by the door.

"Mark" she said obviously embarrassed that she had been caught, in her pajamas no less. "Um Meredith's in the shower"

"What?" she said becoming fidgety under his gaze. This was not part of the plan. He was not supposed to make her nervous dam it she's not fourteen anymore.

"Nothing, I just didn't take you for a Bon Jovi fan"

"What you thought you see me hopping around too?" she asked.

"I didn't think I would catch you hopping around at all but Britney Spears sounds just about right" he replied leaning against the door frame.

"Well this is one girl you won't be seeing in a catholic school uniform, well, not looking innocent in it a least" she whispered. " Bye Mark" she added before she closed the door

The way she said his name gave him a chill in his spine it sounded so sensual. '_There is absolutely no way in hell my self control will hold up if she keeps saying things like that'_ he thought praying that Meredith would get out soon so he can take a really long cold shower. He needed it. '_And_ _Meredith needs to get uglier friends'_

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews make me smile.**

**So press that review button.**

**Next chapter up soon**


	3. Crashed Glass and Strawberries

**Thanks for the reviews glad you like it. Keep them coming.**

As the days passed by every time Izzie would walk pass Mark in the hall or anywhere in the house she would find some way to touch him. It was all part of her plan. She would tease him, and then break him. It affected Mark more than she expected. She noticed how he stiffened every time she passed or how he would suddenly leave the room. But once in a while he would surprise her with an advance and she would catch herself wishing he would finish what he started. Then chided herself for being so stupid. She would not fall prey to Mark Sloan. She couldn't.

**/--/--/ **

"Mark" Meredith yelled from upstairs. When he didn't answer she yelled again. "Mark!"

"What?" he yelled right back.

"What were you doing? I was yelling for like 10 min." she said irritated.

"Can you over exaggerate anymore" he stated. "Now what did you want?"

"To tell you that Izzie is staying over tonight after she's done at the hospital."

"She stays here all the time. Why would you feel the need to ask me now but ignore the other, I don't know, 10 times she's stayed over in the last two months."

"Because lately every time she's here or I mention her name you sort of stiffen like you don't really want her here" She replied misreading Mark's reactions towards Izzie for dislike.

"I don't mind that she's here. I don't know where your getting this stuff from kid, have you been talking to Derek?"

"What? Only about how I'm dragging him with me to go shopping since Izzie is at the hospital this morning but other than that no, why?"

He cleared his throat "Nothing forget it, um yeah she can come over I probably wont even be around tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"You should know me better than this. I have a date tonight" he said with a smirk.

"Of course I can't believe it slipped my mind. It's like I don't even know you." Meredith said sarcastically.

"And again with the sarcastic wit" he said putting his arm around her. "Oh taking you under my wing those years ago has had its great points"

"Just try to be a little nicer to her, will you?" She said as she feigned annoyance.

Mark just grunted as flashes of Izzie and him in the house all alone played in his mind. With her in her pajama shorts that could hardly cover her mile long legs and a tank that only came half way down showing her toned stomach. He nodded absent mindedly.

"Thanks Mark, you're the best" she laughed and ruffled his hair like she used to do when she was younger shaking him out of his trance.

"Yea definitely has it great points" he said sincerely to himself.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Derek, hurry the hell up, would you?" Meredith said irritated. "Don't you run everyday? It's call endurance, look it up"

"It's funny you say that when I have a bag from every store in this mall in my hand" Derek said breathlessly trying to catch up with her. "And they are not even mine"

"Come on" she said realizing he was right. She was dragging him all around the mall to do nothing but watch her shop. "I'll take you to a shop I'll know you'll like" she said as she pointed ahead.

"Oh yea and where's that?" he asked before looking up and saw she was pointing to a shop. "Um, we're going in there" he asked hesitantly noticing the lack of clothing the mannequins had on.

"Yea come on" she said as she dragged him in by her collar. She didn't think it would do any harm. She would pull on a few things; play dress up just like she did when she would try on bathing suits when she was younger.

"Sit down" she stated after she grabbed a few thing to try on.

She went in and out a couple of time nothing too serious just simple outfits, tank here a pair of jeans there.

"Ok just one more and we'll leave okay" Meredith called from the other side of the curtain.

"Alright just hurr--" he was cut off by the sound of the curtain. Meredith came out with a thigh length strapless red dress. The dress framed her body just tight enough to see all her curves. Derek scanned her body slowly and swallowed. Derek always had a little thing for Meredith even before she left for boarding school. When he came back home that night from the library the day she came back it took him a while to get over the shock. She was still beautiful, she was always beautiful but she looked like she matured. But he knew he couldn't date Mark's little sister, of course, Mark had dated his little sister once years ago but Meredith was different. He didn't want to put her in that position, but now with her standing there with that dress he couldn't help but think about all the _positions_ he did want to put her in.

"So what do you think?" she asked when he failed to answer. She noticed the way he was looking at her and for the first time she felt nervous under a guys gaze. She felt anxious and aroused all at the same time. But she shook it off. She couldn't feel this way. It was Derek for Christ sake.

"Gr—Great" he stuttered as he tried to keep his cool.

"Do you think Dylan will like it?" She asked curiously avoiding his gaze. She casually brought up Dylan, her date for tomorrow night, to change the subject.

"I'm sure he will" He replied sobering up.

"Thanks" she said quietly as she slipped back behind the curtain.

They left ten minutes later and headed home. The ride was relatively quiet for the most part, neither saying much. As they got out the car and headed for the steps in front of the house.

"You're going out with Mark on that double date tonight, right?" she asked curiously after replaying the look he gave her over and over again in her head.

"Yea, yea I am" He said almost regrettably.

"So I guess I'll see you later then" she finished.

All he did was nod as he watched her go up the stairs.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Meredith" Izzie called from the living room.

"Yea"

"When are we ordering the pizza?" her stomach grumbling from the long shift she had just finished.

"I'm already on hold. What do you want on it?"

"Plain of course"

A half hour later they were sitting with the box of cheese pizza set up in the middle of the table and every ingredient in the fridge surrounding it.

"Ready" Izzie looked to Meredith as she picked up the slice and placed it in front of her mouth

"Ready" Meredith replied bringing hers up too.

On their count they stuffed their pizza into their mouths with all the ingredients Izzie had discarded from the fridge she knew would be perfect from all the experience she had with nights alone and nothing to do.

"I can't believe after all the crap you put on these pizza it still taste--"

"So disgustingly delicious, I know" she smirked.

"How do you do it?" Meredith said in a fake commercial voice as she took another bite.

"I can't tell all my secrets then everyone else would be calling themselves brilliant."

She said with a smile.

"You know what's so funny, you still eat as much as you used to but now you don't gain a pound that's not fair" she huffed.

"Good genes finally kicked in darling, good genes" Izzie said with a fake posh accent.

"Where's mine my good genes?" She asked "Mark has good genes" Meredith said as an afterthought.

"I bet" she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. "I think you look great. I don't know why you're complaining"

Meredith and Izzie finished off the pizzas talking about whatever came to mind. Meredith was clearing the stuff off the table and Izzie was finishing off the chips when Meredith asked a random question.

"Do you still think Mark's hot?"

Izzie almost chocked. "What"

"Not for you or anything. It's just that, I mean, he's a good looking guy why can't he find one woman that he wants to settle down with. He's so picky"

"Trust me it's not that he's picky, it's that he's not picky enough. Too many woman to choose from, why choose one" Izzie replied knowingly.

"Yea you two are the same in that aspect" Meredith said as she stuck her tongue out.

Izzie threw a Doritos at her. "Hey I've tried, okay, but I got screwed over." She replied sullenly.

"Have you talked to him since?" Meredith asked cautiously knowing this was a sore subject for Izzie.

"No. And I don't plan on ever seeing him again." She finished. "I'm going upstairs. I'll see you up there." She said as she left the kitchen.

Meredith understood and nodded. She knew that it still hurt Izzie to talk about her past. It must have killed her to see her fiancé in bed with another woman. She for one was glad she had Mark, who could smell a jerk from a mile away and, of course, Derek her shoulder to cry on. She had never thought of Derek as other than a friend. But this afternoon when he looked at her as she got out of the dressing room she couldn't deny that she felt something. She sighed as she thought of the possibility of her and Derek. "It's never going to happen." She concluded before she turned off the light and went upstairs to her room.

--

Later on that night Mark was coming back from his date earlier than expected.

"That was the date from hell" he said to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well" she smirked as she stood in front of their fridge pulling out strawberries.

"Some things never change huh Izzie, always still in front of the fridge." Mark joked as he fully entered the kitchen.

"Shut up" she said sarcastically. "Where's Derek?"

"He had the late shift. He had everything at the hospital so he went straight there after." Mark explained as he sat down at the table.

"Speaking of the hospital, while I was there today I spoke to a few interesting people and it seems you have a little fan club "McSteamy"" she laughed. "What's that all about?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't be able to handle it" he smirked.

"Don't underestimate me" she smirked right back at him.

Izzie sat at the table with Mark and set down the strawberries and pulled of a couple of packets of Equal sugar out of her pajamas. She poured the Equal all over the strawberries and cut the strawberries in to two pieces.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked amused.

"Don't laugh at me" she insisted.

"Ok fine" He said putting on a serious face and an even deeper voice "What are you doing?"

Despite herself she cracked a smile. "It's one of the few things I remember about my mom. She never used eat a strawberry if it was too big" she laughed thinking about it. "So she cut them into two pieces. She was also diabetic so she used Equal on everything. I eat it every night"

Mark looked at her and tried to think of the last thing he remembered about his mom but his thoughts were interrupted though as he watched Izzie bite into the strawberry and a small trickle of juices trailed down her cheek.

He reached out and brushed his fingers across her chin and let it linger there longer than necessary. When he finally pulled back their gazes never left each other.

"Do you want to taste?" she softly asked as she took a strawberry and put it near his mouth.

"I don't think I should because I know if I taste I'm going to want more." His eyes darkened.

She knew exactly what he was implying. "Okay." And with that she walked to the cabinets. Her smirk grew as she thought of the perfect way to push him over the edge.

"I'll use my favor now" she whispered over her shoulder.

"What?" he asked as his eyes grazed across her slender waist.

"Can you get that down for me?" she asked pointing to a glass on the top shelf. She stood on the tips of her toes and stretched up making sure her shirt rode up.

He walked over to her and pushed his chest plush against on her back and reached over her while holding on her waist and retrieved the glass for her. His hand never left her waist and she turned around in his arms. They stood there looking at each other once again. She hadn't planned to freeze up as she looked into his deep blue eyes. She shook it off and started to reply. "Thank--".

She didn't even get to finish before Mark bent down as kissed her feverishly. All of the sexual tension that was around for months was drained into that kiss. Mark slipped his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't get enough of it she tasted so sweet not of the strawberries she ate but the whole of her intoxicated him. He grabbed her by her ass and picked up and placed her on the counter top. His mouth left her and trailed down her neck. The ache between Izzie's legs increased by the second, her hand traveled down with her fingernails raking his chest. He groaned at her touch. She slowly went down lower and grabbed him through his jeans. He let out a small gasp at the feel and his mouth was connected again with hers. Izzie's hand reached his button.

_Crash_

They jumped startled and turned to see the glass broken inside the sink. They turned to each other realization hitting them of what they just did.

"Um I – uh should go" she said still breathing hard and pushing her self down off the counter.

"Yeah" He said not looking at her face.

She went up the stairs two at a time. '_That wasn't part of the plan damn it, god_.' She thought as she ran up. When she reached Meredith's room she got under the covers and felt Meredith stir.

"Where were you?" Meredith asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep. I went to the kitchen to get a snack" she said quickly. It wasn't exactly a lie. She just didn't add any details.

"Insomnia." Meredith said like it explained the answer to everything. "Mark's the same way most nights. He eats strawberries all through the night. He loves them." she said and went back to sleep.

Izzie thought as she kept replaying the passion filled encounter downstairs. _'You have no idea'_

**Reviews are what make me smile **

**So press that blue button**


	4. Silk in the Rain

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took awhile here's another chapter for you!!

**The next morning**

_MARK_

_She'll kill me for this. I know she will. Meredith told me to stay away from her friends I would have listened…okay no I wouldn't but I could of put up a stronger fight if Izzie wasn't so…seductive. But that kiss, that kiss was fantastic. The way she tasted and felt, god, she felt like silk and tasted like those damn sugared strawberries. How could I not taste? If Izzie keeps quiet about it I'll be fine. It can never happen again. That's it, never. I've made up my mind, but then again I wasn't exactly thinking with my mind when this whole thing happened in the first place._

That was all part of the plan she continued to repeat to herself. But she knew she was lying. She wanted to seduce him not freeze up then melt only after she was in his arms kissing him!

_IZZIE _

_What was he thinking?! He can't just kiss me like that. Like I wanted to be kissed like that… all hot and perfect and—STOP this is bad, this is really bad. I made a pact. I was going to get even not fall into his clutches. What the hell is wrong with me. It won't happen again. It's called self control and I have that. It's not like he's some god or anything, though his chest might fool some but not me, I'm not other people. No. I've seen him in his natural state. He's rude and cocky, self absorbed and I refuse to ruin my payback because of hormones. That, whatever that was, will never happen again._

Walking down the stairs fully dressed and ready to leave she prayed that nothing would came between her and the front door. She quietly tiptoed on each stair glancing up to make sure Mark didn't come out of his room. When she hit the final step she made a run for it but continued to look behind her shoulder when she bumped into something hard and fell to the floor.

Mark reading his newspaper didn't notice Izzie coming down and was surprised when he felt something bump him.

"I always did tell Derek I was a woman magnet" he said trying to relieve the tension that instantly entered the room. He didn't do well in awkward situations and this was as awkward as anything could get.

"Don't make this awkward" she said as if she read his mind.

"You're right, let's just discuss this like normal people"

_It's sad, I'm about to break this poor girl's heart. She'll get over it soon enough. She'll go running back to one of the wannabe Marks but then realize there not better than the original, but hey I got to do what I got to do. _"Izzie I—"

"It was a mistake" she said before him knowing it would dwell on his conscience.

He looked at her trying to cover up his shock. He was the one who was supposed to be saying this not being talked to like a school girl. He recovered quickly.

"Yes it was. We got caught up in the moment"

"Exactly things just got a little out of hand"

He was surprised she was taking this so calmly. He's never gotten this response when he cut things off with a woman. It was taking a toll on his ego.

"So you're not upset…at all?" he said trying to get at least a little disappointment out of her.

"Upset? No, why would I be upset?" she said with a little smile.

"Well, we you know and now we can't anymore, _at all"_ he emphasized for good measure.

"Mark, the kiss was…okay but there's Meredith to consider and to tell you the truth you're not my type" she said looking in to his eyes trying keep her face as serious as possible

"Whoa wait not your _type_? I'm everyone's type. I can't even fathom why you would even consider me not being you--"

"Mark let's look at the bigger picture here" she stated proud of herself that she knocked him off his pedestal. "This" she pointed a finger back and forth to her and Mark "Can't happen anyway. So take that pout off your face and stop acting like a brat."

Mark straightened his back and stared at Izzie. '_Who does she think she is' _he thought. "No one is pouting dear _Isobel. _I'm just merely stating a fact."

"So we agree to just stay away from each other" she said with a scoff.

"Yes, no close proximities, far, far away." He said stepping a little closer.

"Yea, far" she agreed trying to take a step back but not being able to move.

"Sure" he said grazing her cheek

Hearing the door open upstairs they jumped apart and tried to look normal.

"Hey Izzie you're leaving" Meredith asked from the top of the stairs.

"Um yeah" she stuttered.

"Why do you look so flushed?"

"I was uh rushing I had to meet Justin like 10 minutes ago"

Meredith nodded before turning her head "Oh hey Mark, what were you doing?"

"I was just um walking back to my room when your clumsy friend here tripped on the stairs."

Izzie glared at him then looked up to Meredith with a forced smile in place. "You know me always falling" she said as she pinched Mark's side unnoticeably.

Mark groaned in pain and Madison turned to him "Mark, are you ok?"

"Fine, just fine" his face scrunched in pain

"Are you sure?" she questioned again sleepily

"Yea, go back to bed. I'm fine"

"_Okay_, see you Iz" and with that she went back and closed her door.

"I know you wanted to leave marks on my back but that's not the way to go" He stated grinning but still obviously in pain.

"Funny that's exactly what I was thinking of doing to Justin but we are going to be horizontal" she said smiling. And Mark's smirk dropped bit then slid his head toward her ear. "You can pull your front on all you want. I saw your eyes yesterday. That kiss wasn't okay, it was great." He finished smirking.

"Bye Mark" she stated her face appearing bored as she left. "My eyes, my freakin eyes" she muttered to herself as she closed the door. '_This is never going to work if I don't get my self together.'_

For the next couple of weeks Mark and Izzie avoided each other like a plague. When Izzie came over she made sure it was when Mark had work. She decided it was for the best at least until she could control herself in order for her plan to work. And when Mark knew Izzie was sleeping over he made sure he had a date or he worked a later shift.

**/--/--/**

It was the day of Izzie's birthday and Meredith had spent the whole day with her so Mark stayed decided to stay home. Hell he'd taken so many late shifts because of this whole Izzie thing, he deserved one. It was around five when Meredith came back.

"Hi Mark" she walked up stairs and came right back down with a bag. "Bye Mark"

"Whoa. Where are you going?"

"I had to end the night short with Izzie because this guy, Chase is taking her to some fancy restaurant so I called to see if their was a shift I could take at the hospital"

"You voluntarily took a shift. How unlike you?" he smirked

"I know I want to get in good with the chief" she smiled sheepishly

"Ah and there my sister is"

"Bye Freak." And she was out the door

--

"Stop Chase let go, I mean it"

"Just relax, baby"

"Back off"

"Just relax" Chase grabbed her wrist to keep her in place so he can kiss her again but when she found the right angle she kneed him in his groin. She jumped out the car in the rain and walked quickly down the crowded block. She needed to stop going out with random guys. She knew that but she hasn't stopped the streak of guys since her ex fiancé. She didn't want to be lonely but she didn't want to be attached either.

She walked around and arrived at the first place she could think of. Mark heard the doorbell ring and when opening the door he found a soaked Izzie with nothing to cover her but long pea coat and her long silver heels in her hand.

"Hey come in" he said wanting to get her out the rain as soon as possible

"Hey um is Meredith home" she asked walking in feeling a little self-conscious.

Mark closed the door. "No actually she's not she went over to the hospital."

"Meredith at the hospital…on purpose?" she asked incredulously

"That's what I said" he laughed. "She thought you were on a date."

"I was things just went a little overboard so I bolted"

"What do you mean overboard?" he said feeling a sudden urge to protect her.

"Don't worry about it. I handled it" Feeling anxiety taking over she looked around. "So um if Madison not here I guess I'll be leaving now."

"Don't be ridiculous its pouring I'll take you let me finish cleaning up in the kitchen then I'll get my coat."

Not really wanting to walk back into the rain she agreed. "Thanks"

"Did you hear from your parents for your birthday?" Mark called from the kitchen.

"Nah not even a birthday card. I'm getting shipped of to England to see my aunt tomorrow. I begged the chief not to give me the time off so I could have an excuse but he found it amusing. "Its time to grow up and be a lady Isobel and with the proper etiquette from your aunt you will"" she said mimicking her father. "Its like he forgets I'm twenty-six, I'm too old for stuff like this. i'm already grown up. I guess because he missed my childhood he doesn't really know me at all." She said looking down at a picture of Meredith and Mark and felt a little envious. Meredith's parents were as inattentive as hers but Meredith had Mark now and she still had no one. Her parents were never there. She didn't know what sprung her father into even remembering her birthday this year but etiquette classes, come on, what was she twelve?

"Don't ask me what I'm going to do with etiquette lessons. I am no fucking debutante, I can tell you that much."

"Maybe you should take those lessons, if you keep saying words like that"

"Why does that word offend you" she asked sarcastically.

"Quite the opposite actually" he said to himself but she heard him.

"I'll keep that in mind" she muttered lowly to herself with a smile.

When he walked into the room and was taken back at how Izzie looked. She had taken off her jacket. He scanned her from top to bottom. She was wearing a silk white halter dress which had a long slit on the side showing off her long legs. The dress framed her body perfectly. Her hair was down and wet and she was barefoot which to Mark she looked like the sexiest thing in the world. Trying to look nonchalant he spoke up.

"So besides your date did you have a good birthday?" He said looking down at her skin tight dress.

"Yeah great." She stated before the lights went out because of the storm.

"Guess the storm's getting pretty rough out there" he said his eyes adjusting to the dark. He was still able to see her silhouette.

"Yup definitely, does this happen a lot?" She said looking around biting her lip

He tried to remain indifferent but when her tongue slipped out of her mouth he almost lost control completely. He didn't even know how they found themselves standing so close to each but all he wanted to do was ravish her on the spot. He kept trying to repeat a mantra in his head to stop his thoughts. '_Meredith will castrate me. Meredith will castrate me.'_

"Once in a while" he cleared his throat a little. "Its Seattle remember, it rains on a daily here."

Izzie's breathing shortened as he stepped closer, brushed a lock of hair off her face behind her ear. Just as he was about to lean in the light flickered back on breaking the moment.

"I have a plane to catch in the morning I'll find my way to the hotel from here" she said softly before turning to leave.

Mark punched the wall as soon as she left. He didn't know if he could keep this up. There are only so many times he could pull the reins on his hormones. Maybe he should take one of those camping trips with Derek, cleanse himself or whatever the hell Derek does up there. He decided that tonight was completely not his fault. He blamed the white dress she was wearing that was practically see through

'_The damn dress should have been made from a more solid fabric…wool or something. Who the hell walks in the rain in silk anyway'_ he grumpily thought to himself as he walked back into the kitchen.

**Review! Please and Thank you! MER/DER Scenes next chapter**


End file.
